Marcados por el destino
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Un fatal accidente marcara sus destinos y hará de sus vidas un infierno... ¿Podrá el amor superar su cruel destino? o ¿La traición y el resentimiento serán mas fuertes? - Historia Alterna, Época actual
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicas…_**

Es un gusto para mi estar nuevamente por aquí y poderles compartir un nuevo Fanfic. Es una loca idea que surgió hace algún tiempo, tengo otros Fanfics en mente pero quise escribir este… ya que es una historia totalmente diferente a las que he escrito, espero que sea de su agrado.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mi amiga _**CandyFann 72**_ por su gran apoyo y sus porras para animarme a seguir escribiendo. Mi querida BM Tqm (**T**ons **q**ue **m**ami) gracias por toda tu ayuda.

A mi amiga _**Friditas**_, nena gracias por tu apoyo, Tqm amiga.

**_Marcados por el destino._**

**_(Historia Alterna)_**

**_= Capítulo 1 =_**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

_**Chicago, 5 de Enero 2013.**_

_**¡CUIDADO!**_ - Fueron las palabras de la joven dama antes de que el auto en el que viajaba fuera golpeado por otro automóvil. Debido a la alta velocidad y la fuerza del impacto, el automóvil volcó y dio varias vueltas sobre el pavimento resbaladizo haciendo que los tres pasajeros recibieran severas lesiones.

Era la noche más fría y oscura en la ciudad de Chicago, pues un crudo inverno azotaba todo el país. En la noche abrumadora el silencio sepulcral de la ciudad se vio interrumpido por el rechinido de llantas y fuertes golpes sobre el pavimento.

En el interior del lujoso automóvil viajaba una joven pareja de rubios junto con su chofer. Debido a una fuerte discusión que se sostenía en el interior del auto la joven pareja olvido abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

Tan solo unos segundos bastaron para perder el control del automóvil. El chofer, uno de los mejores en la ciudad, tenía muchos años sirviendo a la familia y era uno de los choferes de confianza por la prudencia con que siempre conducía. Pero nadie imagino que esa oscura noche iba a terminar en tal fatídico accidente.

Minutos después...

Un apuesto rubio de ojos azules despertaba con su cuerpo marcado y adolorido por el terrible impacto que sin duda cambiaría su vida. Con mucha dificultad salió del automóvil, su visión era borrosa y sus movimientos torpes. Como pudo tomo su celular y pidió ayuda a emergencias. Inmediatamente después ayudo a su joven acompañante a salir; la hermosa rubia respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-Will…

-¡Shh! No digas nada por favor, ya viene ayuda en camino.

-William… perdo… na… me

-No, por favor. No digas nada, vas a estar bien.

-William… te… a… mo – fueron las últimas palabras de la joven rubia, su cuerpo no resistió tan severas contusiones.

-¡No! Despierta… por favor… - dijo el rubio, pero su cuerpo no resistió y cayo desmayado sobre el frio pavimento.

= 0 =

_**Chicago, 6 de Enero 2013**_

_¡Fatal Accidente enluta a las dos familias más importantes de Chicago!_ Se presume que la pareja iba huyendo debido a un tórrido romance en el que se veían involucrados.

La familia Andrew no ha querido dar su opinión al respecto, pide respeto debido al luto que los embarga. La familia White no ha salido de su lujosa mansión. ¿Cuál será el futuro del imperio Andrew&White después de este lamentable accidente? ¿Infidelidad de parte del magnate William Andrew? Fuentes muy confiables nos confirman que el chofer de la familia Andrew fue el único sobreviviente de tal accidente pero lamentablemente se encuentra en estado de coma.

= 0 =

_**Londres, Inglaterra. 3 meses antes...**_

-¡Algún día tienes que perder tu virginidad, Candy! – fueron las palabras de Annie Britter después de beber un sorbo de su copa de Champagne.

-¡Annie Britter! – refutó con furia Candy, su cara roja de vergüenza. Annie, con su cabello negro como la noche, era su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón y la chica siempre había tenido una manera de expresar sus pensamientos de una forma muy particular.

-¡Annie, ya déjala! Candy sabrá el momento indicado y la persona indicada para entregarle su virginidad, no la forcés – dijo Patty, la chica más sensata en ese trio. Con su delicada piel satín y cabellera color chocolate, la joven era la versión ideal de belleza inglesa.

-¡Oh, vamos Patty! Pero yo solo digo que hacer el amor es muy delicioso, además no estoy forzando a nadie, respeto que Candy quiera entregarse a "_esa persona_" especial que está esperando… pero ¡Por Dios! Ya casi termínanos la universidad y sigue siendo virgen…

-Pero es su decisión Annie, no la molestes… - dijo Patty y dio un pequeño empujón a Annie.

-Patty, tú sabes que hacer el amor es delicioso o eso fue lo que nos contaste desde que lo hiciste por primera vez con Stear Cornwell.

-No lo niego, es delicioso hacer el amor con la persona que amas, y tú ni hables Britter estas igual, tenías mucho miedo de tu primera vez, pero desde que conociste a Archivald Cornwell ya no pensaste lo mismo y ahora follas como loca con él.

-Ja, ja, ja, está bien. Ustedes ganan, tienen razón yo follo como loca con Archie pero también nos amamos. Tienes razón Patty. Candy discúlpame, no te diré nada más: tú tienes la decisión de follar con quien tú quieras.

-¡Chicas, ¿Qué haría sin ustedes?! Gracias por respetar mi decisión, pero yo no quiero follar… yo quiero hacer el amor… quiero saber lo que es tocar el cielo y quiero que sea con la persona que ame.

Candice White era una chica de 21 años, hija única de una pareja que la amaba con locura. Pero lejano de convertirse en una chica malcriada y estropearse por las favorables circunstancias de su nacimiento, la joven se convirtió en una mujer maravillosa y sensata, pues ciertas las tragedias en su infancia hicieron que madurara más rápido que la mayor parte sus otras amigas. Era una joven divertida, pero también tenía un lado serio que mantenía guardado en las partes más profundas de su corazón. Poco después de la muerte de su madre cuando tenía apenas 10 años, fue enviada a Inglaterra para estudiar en un colegio internado y la joven tuvo que hacerle frente a la prueba de encontrarse en un país extranjero, lejos del resto de su familia, aunado a la pérdida de su querida madre. El único consuelo que tuvo en esos primeros meses terribles, fue la amistad de sus dos amigas Annie y Patty, y su vínculo duraría más allá de los confines de la vida escolar.

-¿Amar? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste con Michael? – Pregunto Annie.

-Porque a Michael lo quise mucho, pero jamás lo llegue a amar, y él tampoco me amaba. Creo que solo jugamos a ser novios ya que siempre fuimos amigos y vecinos.

-Candy, Michael está muy apetecible ¿Apoco nunca quisiste follar con él? – pregunto Patty y haciendo que Candy y Annie escupieran el champagne que bebían.

-¡Patty!

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué? Apoco me vas a negar que Michael esta como quiere, que ame a Stear no quiere decir que no vea lo que es obvio.

-Pues no te lo voy a negar, Michael esta como quiere, tiene un cuerpazo de envidia y es demasiado follable, pero ya te dije yo busco hacer el amor…

-Está bien Candy, ya entendimos, tú esperas a tu príncipe azul y eso lo vamos a respetar – dijo Annie guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que con sus 21 años seguramente sería la virgen eterna del grupo – Ahora quiero que hagamos un brindis.

-¿Un brindis? Y ¿Por qué brindamos? – pregunto Candy.

-¡Brindemos por la virginidad de Candy! Por qué llegue **_esa persona_** que espera.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Tonta! – rió la rubia aventándole un cojín a la morena.

-¡Candy! Arruinas mi maquillaje.

-Creo que podrás sobrevivir Cleopatra, además Archie te ama con o sin maquillaje.

-Bueno eso sí, y yo lo amo a él.

-¿Alguien me puede decir porque vamos a ir a esa ridícula fiesta de disfraces? A nadie le cae bien Elisa Leagan – pregunto Patty.

- Pues por eso mismo, mi querida Patty. Vamos a molestarla, y arruinarle su fiesta.

-¡Annie Britter! Nada de peleas.

-¡Candy, Por Dios! ¡Que poco me conoces!

-Porque te conozco, deja a Elisa. Solo vamos por Niel y punto.

-Huuuuy que se me hace que entre tú y Niel Leagan… - Dijeron en unísono Patty y Annie.

-¡Basta! Niel es mi amigo y nada más…

-Pues no creo que Niel te quiera solo como amiga, ya que en todo el semestre parecía tu mellizo…

-Basta, chicas. Niel está agradecido conmigo por ayudarle a pasar unas materias, pero nada más ¿Ok?

-Si tú lo dices…

-Sí, yo lo digo Annie y nada más.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor ya vámonos, que ya quiero ver a mi Stear.

-Sí, mejor ya vámonos… Por cierto Candy ¿De qué vas disfrazada?

-Soy… Galatea –dijo la pecosa dando una vuelta entera presumiendo su hermosa túnica blanca con listones dorados.

-¿Galatea? – Pregunto Patty - ¿Qué no es Galatea la mujer perfecta de Pigmalión[1]?

-Así es Patty… pero yo no quiero ser la mujer perfecta de Pigmalión, solo quiero un Pigmalión que me ame como soy, con mis defectos y virtudes…

-¡Que romántico! – Suspiro Annie – Espero que esta noche encuentres a tu Pigmalión, yo seré feliz si le arruino la fiesta a Elisa… ja, ja, ja.

-¡Annie! – gritaron en unísono las chicas.

-¡Es broma! – dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda – Pero ya vayámonos chicas…

= 0 =

-¡No sé porque me convenciste de venir a esta fiesta…! Sabes que no soporto a Elisa… - dijo un poco exasperado cierto rubio de ojos azules como el cielo. El dueño de esos ojos era Albert Andrew un chico de 27 años de cabello rubio que parecía un adonis y heredero único del imperio Andrew. Más a pesar de tenerlo todo, Albert no ha tenido una vida fácil: su hermana mayor falleció de una terrible enfermedad y su madre enfermo gravemente debido a la tristeza que la invadió por la pérdida de su hija. Su padre… era su mayor orgullo ya que hizo toda su fortuna desde cero. Albert es un chico sencillo que estudia su maestría en finanzas en Inglaterra, pero su pasión era la naturaleza y los animales.

-Tranquilo hermano, debes de divertirte. ¿No te aburres de estar en tu estudio pintando un cuadro de una mujer que ni siquiera tiene rostro? Además Elisa es tu familia… - refutó Terry Grandchesterd, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el mar. Ellos habían sido amigos desde la universidad, pero a comparación de Albert, Terry era un chico que le gustaba vivir su vida al máximo sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando él era un niño y eso causo tal desequilibrio en su vida que su adolescencia se vio un tanto frustrada debido a las constantes peleas entre sus padres. Él, secretamente tenía celos de Albert, ya que el rubio atraía la atención de miles de señoritas a su paso sin esfuerzo. Más sin embargo, más allá de sus celos, Terry apreciaba a Albert como si fuera su hermano.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… es familia lejana, y sobre el cuadro… es que aún no encuentro el rostro perfecto para esa hermosa mujer… - dijo el rubio, pues Albert tenía un hobbie que solo su mejor amigo conocía.

Después de su mala experiencia con Karen Kleisse, una chica que fue su novia, Albert decidió comenzar a pintar… y su inspiración lo guio a pintar a la mujer perfecta. Pero el rubio quería a una mujer que tuviera una belleza como muy pocas: deseaba que su alma fuera hermosa.

-¡Oh, vamos Albert! Ya deja de pintar, nadie te parece perfecta. Te he presentado miles de modelos hermosas y ninguna te gusta para que sea tu musa.

-Porque son modelos huecas, sin sentimientos; son mujeres que solo quieren algo material y yo quiero sentimientos… quiero descubrir la belleza a través de su mirada, quiero que cuando me mire me transmita su hermoso interior. ¡Vamos Terry! Pensé que me conocías mejor…

-Tranquilo hermano, te entiendo. Yo sé que andas buscando a tu Galatea, pero mientras la encuentras puedes divertirte… Desde que paso lo de Karen no has querido conocer a nadie. Estas tan metido en tu maestría…

-Pues tú deberías hacer lo mismo hermano, si no tu padre te desheredara.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes...! Sabes que lo mío es la actuación y no las finanzas… en cambio tú eres un as para las finanzas. Yo quiero actuar en los teatros, quiero fama, y, por qué no, mujeres hermosas a mi alrededor.

-No cambias Grandchester…

-¡Nunca… hermano! Bueno ya… vamos a divertirnos. Con un poco de suerte encuentras a tu Galatea entre tanta chica universitaria…

= 0 =

La fiesta de Elisa Leagan era el evento del año. Ella era conocida por todo el derroche que hacía en sus eventos, no escatimaba en nada… Elisa, una pelirroja petulante; la clásica chica millonaria que era consentida por sus padres, con un apetito voraz para el placer solo igualable a su avaricia. A pesar de ser la heredera de su familia, la avaricia de la chica hacia envidiar riquezas ajenas, materiales o espirituales…

Elisa no era querida en la universidad por su forma de ser… pero ningún universitario se perdería una fiesta de esa índole…

-¡Niel…! Niel… - grito Elisa Leagan chasqueando los dedos - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Despierta! Pareces un zombi.

-¡Eh! No tengo nada, ¿Qué quieres Elisa? – dijo Niel Leagan ya fastidiado de su hermana. Él, un chico de ojos color miel y piel bronceada era un chico más centrado que su hermana… más sin embargo muy en el fondo era como su hermana Elisa. Neil tenía cierta propensidad a ser ambicioso y egoísta. El joven en luchaba contra sus propios demonios ya que se había enamorado de su compañera de clase: Candy White, y él quería cambiar para poder conquistar el corazón de la rubia.

-Quiero que te asegures que la fiesta quede de maravilla... quiero ser la reina de la noche.

-Pues con ese disfraz tan… provocativo creo que darás mucho de qué hablar. Además es tu fiesta a mí no me molestes. Yo estoy esperando a Candy…

-¡Niel! No sé qué le ves a esa Candy… es tan insípida… tan equis. Pero bueno, me importa muy poco lo que hagas con esa chica, solo asegúrate que todo esté bien… ¿Entendiste? O le diré a mi madre que no me quieres ayudar.

-¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? Déjame, vete a molestar a los chicos de tu clase. Yo tengo mis propios intereses, adiós hermanita…

-¡Niel…! – grito la pelirroja azotando un pie en el piso haciendo rabietas…

= 0 =

-¡Vaya! Sí que Elisa no escatima en gastos para su fiesta… esta mansión es enorme y todo está muy bien decorado – dijo Annie mientras admirada la entrada de la mansión.

-Tengo entendido que esta mansión no es de la familia Leagan… es propiedad de los Andrew – dijo Patty bajando el tono de su voz para que no la escucharan los demás invitados.

-¿De los Andrew? – Pregunto Candy.

-Sí, Candy. Lo que sé es que los Leagan son familiares lejos de los Andrew, y que esta mansión es una de muchas que tienen, pero Elisa presume que es de su familia. Creí que tu sabrías eso Candy… ya que tu padre y el Sr. Andrew son socios.

-Sí, son socios y amigos desde la infancia, mi padre quiere mucho a William Andrew, me dice que es su hermano aunque no lleven la misma sangre.

-¿Es cierto que el hijo de William Andrew es todo un Adonis? – Pregunto Annie – Deberías de presentárnoslos Candy…

-No lo sé…

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron en unísono las chicas.

-Pues sí, no sé si sea un Adonis, porque no lo conozco. Sé que se llama William Andrew… como su padre, pero nunca hemos coincidido ya que él ha estudiado siempre en el extranjero. Y después de que mi madre murió, pase una larga temporada en Lakewood. Después mi padre se volvió a casar y preferí estudiar en el extranjero también.

-¡Que lastima…! – Dijo Annie haciendo un puchero – Me gustaría conocerlo aunque sea tío de Archie… él me platica de su familia y los Cornwell también son parientes de los Andrew.

-¿Enserio? ¡No sabía! – Exclamo Candy – Que pequeño es el mundo, ahora resulta que mis conocidos son familia del socio de mi padre.

-Pues ahora que regresemos a Chicago podemos conocer al tal William Andrew y así asegurarnos de que es super apuesto.

-¡Annie! – Dijeron en unísono Candy y Patty.

-¡Vamos chicas! Que tenga novio y lo ame, no quiere decir que no pueda darme un taco de ojo con la belleza masculina…

-Ja, ja, ja, nunca cambias Britter.

-¿Y para qué? Ustedes me quieren como soy.

-Eso sí, te queremos tal y como eres – dijo Candy abrazando a sus amigas.

-¡Pero que chicas más hermosas! –Una voz masculina interrumpió el abrazo de las chicas.

-¡Archie! – dijeron las tres chicas.

-Hola guapas ¿Cómo están? – dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia dándole un beso en la boca. Archie, el menor de los hermanos Cornwell era un chico muy elegante y encantador.

-Muy bien Archie, ¿Y tú? Pero mírate que buenmozo estas.

-Ja, ja, ja, gracias por los piropos Candy, yo estoy muy bien. Patty hermosa, Stear te espera en el auto, dice que tiene una sorpresa para ti…

-¡Oh, Stear! Siempre dándome sorpresas, bueno chicas entonces voy con mí adorado novio. Después nos reunimos…

-Adelante… Julieta, ve por tu Romeo – Dijo Candy ya que Patty iba disfrazada de Julieta.

-¿De qué tanto hablaban mis lindas damas? – Pregunto Archie guiñándoles un ojo – De seguro me extrañaban ¿Verdad?

-¡No te creas tan importante Archivald Cornwell! –dijo Candy mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Vamos Candy! Sabes que es broma.

-Archie… amor, platicábamos de que esta mansión no es de los Leagan… - dijo Annie mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Pues… así es chicas, esta mansión es de mi tío William y no de los Leagan… aunque ya conocen como son los Leagan…

-Archie… Es de mala educación hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes… - dijo una ronca voz detrás de Archie.

-Yo solo digo la verdad Niel… - dijo Archie mientras hacia una mueca, Niel era su primo pero siempre ha pensado que Niel no era una persona fiable.

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo Niel devolviéndole la mueca a Archie - ¡Candy! Pero mira que hermosa estas, pareces una Diosa griega con esa túnica tan hermosa.

-Hola Niel, Gracias pero no soy ninguna Diosa solo soy una simple mortal…

-Hermosa, tu siempre tan modesta, pero déjame decirte que eres la chica más hermosa de la fiesta – dijo saludando a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla.

Un carraspeo interrumpió a Niel.

-Candy… ¿Te molestaría si me llevo a mi novia a bailar? – pregunto Archie Algo molesto por la presencia de Niel.

-Claro que no Archie, adelante… yo me quedo con Niel, no se preocupen por mí.

-Está bien Candy, cualquier cosa estamos cerca ¿Vale? – dijo Archie mientras se marchaba dejando a la rubia platicando con Niel…

= 0 =

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Albert? – preguntó en voz baja Terry mientras Albert trataba de entrar a la biblioteca.

-Necesito unos papeles que tengo por aquí… ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? ¿Se te olvida que es mi casa?

-Claro que no se me olvida, pero como nunca quieres venir por acá, por eso pregunto.

-Ok Grandchesterd ¿Qué te parece si te veo más tarde? Voy a tardar un poco en la biblioteca.

-¡Me parece muy bien! Voy a saludar a tu querida… sobrina para molestarla un poco y conocer algunas chicas guapas de la universidad. Mientras tú… bueno, abúrrete en la biblioteca…

-Ja, ja, ja, Grandchesterd ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Está bien ve a divertirte, pero no se te olvide que tenemos un compromiso mañana temprano ¿Ok?

-Te pareces a mi padre… ¡Vive la vida, hermano! – dijo Terry muy divertido y corrió al ver que el rubio rodó los ojos a la vez que iba a darle un golpe.

= 0 =

-Niel… - una voz melosa interrumpió la plática del moreno.

-¿Qué quieres Daisy? – refunfuño Niel.

-¡Que carácter…! Elisa te busca, dice que es urgente que vayas con ella… - Dijo Daisy Bilman quien era la mejor amiga de Elisa y la eterna enamorada de Niel.

-Ok, voy para allá… gracias.

-Candy, hermosa ¿Puedo dejarte sola un momento? No tardo.

-Claro Niel, no te preocupes. Voy a salir un rato al jardín, necesito aire fresco.

-Está bien hermosa, después te veo – dijo Niel dejando sola a la rubia.

Candy miro a su alrededor y admitió que la fiesta de Elisa Leagan era una de las mejores que se organizaba en el campus, pero ella no era muy amena de ese tipo de fiestas, así que salió del salón de fiesta y fue al hermoso jardín de la mansión.

La noche era fresca y con cielo despejado que permitía ver las estrellas en su máximo esplendor. La rubia camino sin percatarse que se adentraba cada vez más al jardín y llego hasta unos grandes arbustos. Observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba muy alejada de la mansión.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al estar frente a los arbustos. Solo una vez había sentido un escalofrió así: el día que su madre murió. Ella sufrió mucho siendo tan sola una niña y teniendo que vivir momentos tan dolorosos… y el sentir nuevamente ese escalofrió era como si el destino le diera una señal que volvería a sufrir una gran pérdida…

Siguió caminando tratando de salir de esa parte del jardín pero se dio cuenta que los arbustos formaban un laberinto y ella estaba exactamente en la entrada de este. Una pequeña luz provenía del interior del laberinto, era muy cálida y sutilmente atractiva… por un instante quiso adentrarse al laberinto pero decidió regresar a la fiesta.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que su túnica oscilara sobre su cuerpo delineando su esbelta figura…

Con un poco de miedo Candy decidió regresar, pero al dar la vuelta chocho contra unos brazos fuertes, alzando su mirada se perdió en mismo cielo…

-¡Galatea…!

Continuara…

...

[1] Pigmalión, rey de Chipre, buscó durante muchísimo tiempo a una mujer con la cual casarse. Pero con una condición: debía ser la mujer perfecta. Frustrado en su búsqueda, decidió no casarse y dedicar su tiempo a crear esculturas preciosas para compensar la ausencia. Una de estas, Galatea, era tan bella que Pigmalión se enamoró de la estatua.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Les invito a que lean un Fanfic en conjunto que escribí con mi querida amiga **CandyFann 72**, se llama _**"Desesperadamente buscando a Anohito"**_ Este fic salió por un reto hecho en el cuartel de Candy brujas Andrew. Ambas compartidos una cuenta en FF que es _**BA y BM Andrew**_, esperando que sea de su agrado.

...

...

..


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicas!

Si… lo sé, merezco tomatazos, chiflidos y pedradas… y todo lo que termine en adas je, je, je.

En primer lugar, una disculpa muy grande a todas las hermosas chicas que leen y siguen mi historia. He tenido MUCHO trabajo y mi inspiración estaba out, tanto que para salir de una escena tarde muchísimo porque no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo… ja, ja, ja. Quise tirar la toalla y eliminar mi fic para no seguir escribiendo, pero tampoco se me hace justo, solo espero que me tengan paciencia, ya que estos días que vienen van a ser super pesados para mí, y espero poder actualizar sin tardar mucho.

Les doy las gracias a tres amigas especiales por animarme a seguir y sé que puedo contar con ellas, muchas gracias Alejandra, Eva y Marta por estar apoyando mis locuras de "escritora" je, je, je.

Este capítulo lo dedico a mis amigas Amazonas por ser tan lindas conmigo, y especialmente a Nadia Andrew: hermosa, te extraño… espero que estés bien y que pronto puedas volver.

Farii hermosa te extrañamos, espero que te encuentres mejor, besos para ti.

_**Marcados por el destino.**_

_**(Historia Alterna)**_

Siguió caminando tratando de salir de esa parte del jardín pero se dio cuenta que los arbustos formaban un laberinto y ella estaba exactamente en la entrada de este. Una pequeña luz provenía del interior del laberinto, era muy cálida y sutilmente atractiva… por un instante quiso adentrarse al laberinto pero decidió regresar a la fiesta.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que su túnica oscilara sobre su cuerpo delineando su esbelta figura…

Con un poco de miedo Candy decidió regresar, pero al dar la vuelta chocho contra unos brazos fuertes, alzando su mirada se perdió en mismo cielo…

-¡Galatea…!

_**= Capítulo 2 =**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

Albert Andrew se encontraba inmerso en una infinidad de libros. La biblioteca de la mansión Andrew en Inglaterra contenía miles de libros, muchos valiosos y antiguos pero él solo buscaba uno en particular: _"Pigmalión de George Bernard Shaw" _

Su padre se lo había leído cuando apenas era un niño, más en su mente siempre traía las palabras que su progenitor compartió con él: "_No puedes figurarte lo interesante que es tomar a un ser humano y transformarlo en otro ser. Creando para él un nuevo modo de expresarse. Equivale a rellenar el abismo más profundo que separa unas de otras a las diferentes clases de la sociedad y a las diferentes almas" [1] _

-¡Aquí esta! – dijo emocionado como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro inconmensurable.

Cuidadosamente fue hojeando cada página hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la imagen de Galatea, comprendiendo perfectamente en ese instante a Pigmalión por haberse enamorado locamente de tan bella mujer.

Con mucho primor, el joven fue recorriendo la imagen de Galatea, haciendo una pausa al llegar al hermoso rostro, acariciando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos cada detalle como si en verdad pudiera palpar su sedosa piel. Albert cerró los ojos al recordar una pequeña estrofa del libro: "_Al despertar, Pigmalión se encontró con __Afrodita__, quien, conmovida por el deseo del rey, le dijo 'mereces la felicidad, una felicidad que tú mismo has plasmado. Aquí tienes a la reina que has buscado. Ámala y defiéndela del mal'. Y así fue como Galatea se convirtió en humana"_

-¡Ámala y defiéndela del mal! –murmuró mientras arrancaba la página del libro sin dudarlo. – No sé si existas, pero cuando te encuentre tu mirada será la que hable por ti, y desde ese mismo instante te amare y defenderé para siempre…

Lentamente colocó el libro en su lugar original, guardando el retrato de Galatea en el bolsillo de su saco. Antes de salir de la biblioteca, Albert observo todo detalladamente. En realidad daba gracias de que los Leagan no movieran nada, pues él no estaba de acuerdo de que vivieran en esa mansión ya que era la favorita de su madre en época de vacaciones.

Desde que llego a Inglaterra no quiso hospedarse en la gran mansión porque le parecía muy fría dada la ausencia de sus padres, prefiriendo alojarse en un departamento. Cuando se enteró que los malcriados Leagan se hospedarían en esa casa, fue como si le echaran una cubeta de agua fría… porque para él, la presencia de esos chicos tan groseros profanaba el santuario de su madre. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho que pelear, ya que gracias a la Tía abuela Elroy quien convenció a sus padres en primer lugar para que esos malcriados estuvieran ahí, Albert no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden de sus padres.

Al salir de la biblioteca, el joven camino hacia el salón de baile. Mentalmente el muchacho se preparó para entrar a una fiesta donde había solo tipos universitarios y seguramente su amigo Terry la estaría pasando muy bien. Él, no era asiduo de ese tipo de fiestas ya que prefería una pequeña reunión íntima con sus pocas amistades para poder llevar una conversación amena sin tanto ruido.

De repente, una voz melosa y chillona a sus espaldas interrumpió su trayecto.

-¡William! ¡Que gusto verte! No sabía que vendrías a la fiesta– dijo Elisa Leagan acercándose al para darle un beso en la mejilla, intentando a la vez rozar la comisura de sus labios con dicho acercamiento.

Albert movió su cara al ver las intenciones de Elisa, ya que no era la primera vez que ella intentaba besarlo 'accidentalmente'. El joven fijo su mirada en la despampanante pelirroja por un momento. Tenía que reconocer que Elisa era una mujer muy bella pero su modo de vestir habitualmente era muy insinuante y el disfraz que traía puesto no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Hola Elisa… - contestó fastidiado, dando un paso atrás para lograr separarse de la pelirroja.

-Hola William, la fiesta es en el salón ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás perdido? – preguntó rebozando miel mientras su dedo jugueteaba con la tela de la solapa en el saco del rubio.

-¿Se te olvida que es mi casa? – refuto el rubio, firmemente haciendo a un lado la mano de Elisa.

-¡Que grosero eres William! ¡Claro que no se me olvida que es tu casa! Yo solo dije eso para acompañarte al salón de fiestas y que seas mi pareja de baile- declaró a la vez que intentaba rozar el cabello de Albert con sus manos- no tienes por qué portarte tan malcriado. Y sobre la casa, tú sabes muy bien cuáles fueron las órdenes de la tía abuela: es por mi seguridad que yo viva aquí hasta que termine la universidad.

-¡Me alegra que digas eso! Entonces ya solo te quedan unos cuantos meses para terminar y ya no necesitaras vivir aquí… - replico Albert con una sonrisa sarcástica extendiéndose en sus labios. Desde que los hermanos Leagan llegaron a vivir en la mansión, sus padres ya no iban de vacaciones de verano a Inglaterra.

-¡William…! – balbuceo la pelirroja por unos segundos. – ¡Ya no hablemos de eso! En su tiempo mi padre arreglara donde instalarme, pero mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos. Me encantaría bailar con un chico tan apuesto como tú…

-Lo siento Elisa… no tengo ganas de bailar, pero seguro tendrás muchos chicos a tu alrededor… interesados en bailar contigo o con tu mini disfraz. Así que con tu permiso, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer… - declaro secamente, dejando a la pellirroja plantada en el pasillo y con la cara ardiendo de coraje.

Desde que era una jovencita la única intención de Elisa Leagan era convertirse en la Señora Andrew. Aunque no le interesaba para nada el estudio, había decidido estudiar en Inglaterra porque era donde William Andrew se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo, pensando equivocadamente que compartirían la mansión Andrew y siendo así sería más fácil conquistarlo. Sin embargo su juego no resulto como ella pronosticaba. William Andrew era el pez más gordo que podía pescar y muy escurridizo, pero ella no se rendiría fácilmente: con toda la fortuna Andrew ella vería cada uno de sus sueños hechos realidad.

-¡Maldito William! Pero algún día caerás en mis brazos y suplicaras un beso mío… de eso estoy bien segura.

= 0 = 0 = 0=

Albert ya estaba acostumbrado a rechazar muchas veces a Elisa, pues no era estúpido y conocía muy bien las intenciones de ella. Incluso Terry alguna vez le dijo que aprovechara lo que ella le ofrecía descaradamente, pero para él, eso no era de caballeros. Elisa no se respetaba así misma y no iba a caer en su juego: al final de cuentas Elisa no dejaba de ser una mujer y como tal merecía cierto nivel de respeto.

Bajó las escaleras que daban al salón de baile y de reojo vio a Terry rodeado de cinco universitarias guapas. Lentamente recorrió el salón con su mirada y pudo vislumbrar a lindas chicas bailando, bebiendo y platicando, muchas con disfraces muy sugerentes. Alcanzó a ver a Stear y Archie bailando en medio de la pista. Él adorada a sus sobrinos pero aun no quería ser visto por el momento, así que con toda tranquilidad decidió ir al jardín.

Después de salir de toda la muchedumbre, Albert se dirigió a su lugar favorito en el vasto jardín de la mansión Andrew.

'El laberinto' representaba para él algo muy especial ya que cuando era niño, lo diseñó con la ayuda de su hermana Rosemary. Los dos pasaban horas jugando en ese laberinto y él siempre terminaba rescatando a su hermana quien jamás podía encontrar la salida. Cuando su hermana falleció, el joven mando a hacer en el centro del laberinto una hermosa fuente en forma de cascada y a la orilla de la cascada una hermosa ninfa, la cual representaba un santuario en honor a la difunta Rosemary Andrew.

Caminando en el jardín e inmerso en un mar de recuerdos, el rubio vislumbró una sombra a la distancia, cerca de la entrada del laberinto. Sigilosamente se acercó y vio como una fría ráfaga de aire de otoño hacía revolotear una túnica blanca que delineaba un cuerpo escultural. Unos gloriosos rizos dorados se movían acariciados por la tenue briza, el leve movimiento de esos maravillosos hilos de oro iluminando la oscuridad de la noche.

Albert paró en seco, tratando de verificar la imagen frente a él. Esa hermosa figura femenina lo hipnotizó inmediatamente, y en sus adentro se preguntó si era solo su imaginación jugando con su cordura. Se acercó al laberinto un poco más, ya que la necesidad de tocar esa cabellera dorada palpitaba en sus venas con frenesí. En medio de lo que seguramente era solo sueño maravilloso, Albert cerró los ojos, percibiendo en ese instante un suave aroma a rosas proveniente de la hermosa figura.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, su mirada azul cielo se encontró cara a cara con un par de esmeraldas que lo veían con un brillo etéreo, su cuerpo súbitamente chocando con el espectro celestial de sus fantasías terrenales. Entre sus brazos la pequeña figura femenina se amoldaba muy bien, como si hubiera sido hecha en la talla perfecta para ser estrechada en sus brazos.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, recordando claramente las palabras de Afrodita _"mereces la felicidad, una felicidad que tú mismo has plasmado. Aquí tienes a la reina que has buscado. Ámala y defiéndela del mal"_

-¡Galatea!_ –_declaróel rubio en un susurro mientras se perdida en aquellas esmeraldas brillantes bajo la luz de la luna - _Afrodita ¿Me has mandado a mi Galatea? – _ese fue el único pensamiento de Albert mientras sus brazos estrechaban pequeño cuerpo de Candy.

= 0 = 0 = 0 =

Candy había dejado atrás del bullicio de la fiesta, a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas más sin embargo asistía por sus amigas, el estar con ellas era en verdad una gran aventura. Ella era más amante de la naturaleza y prefería estar en lugares llenos plantas y árboles a estar llena de universitarios que solo les interesaba divertirse a lo grande y beber hasta quedarse dormidos. Pero en su andar se había internado demasiado en el enorme jardín al grado de sentirse perdida, estaba a punto de regresar cuando sintió que choco con algo y cerró los ojos.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se preguntó si estaba soñando; el mismo cielo estaba frente a ella, y su cuerpo era protegido por un par de fuertes brazos que se moldaban perfectamente, rodeándola con seguridad. Candy se sentía como en un sueño, parpadeando varias veces para salir de su turbamiento pero el olor a maderas la aturdió sin merced, transportando sus sentidos a un edén de ensueño.

Albert se perdió en las brillantes esmeraldas que tenía frente a él: eran los ojos más hermosos y sinceros que había visto, dos pozos de luz que reflejaban inocencia y belleza a la vez. Recordó la imagen de Galatea que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco: después de tanto buscar, por fin la había encontrado. Como en medio de un sueño del cual jamás quería despertar, Albert recorrió suavemente con su mano la tersa mejilla de la encarnación de Galatea frente a él. La piel de su diosa era tan suave como la seda, su boca perfecta y su cascada dorada era el complemento perfecto para perderse en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas.

-Galatea… - murmuro anhelante, temiendo que el hechizo se rompiera si decía algo más.

Candy se sonrojo al sentir como la mano de aquel rubio recorría su mejilla con ternura; aquella mano recorría su piel con delicadeza y por primera vez se sentía hermosa y deseada… era la Galatea de un Pigmalión dorado.

-Pigmalión… – respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

Súbitamente una ráfaga de aire, saco a ambos rubios de su trance; el hechizo roto por el aire casi glacial de la noche.

-¿Es… estas… bien? – indagó Albert nerviosamente, soltando a la rubia con mucho cuidado y sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban ya a extrañarla.

-Si… - respondió la rubia aún sonrojada, sintiendo un poco de frío al ya no sentirse resguardada por los brazos de su Pigmalión – Dis… disculpa, creo que me perdí.

-Este jardín es muy grande y el laberinto es muy complicado para salir… te puedes perder aún más – confirmo señalando con la mirada el laberinto de setos y arbustos.

-Te confieso que tenía curiosidad por entrar, se ve una luz muy cálida al fondo, pero me dio un poco de miedo… por eso iba a regresar a la fiesta… cuando… cuando… choque contigo – declaró volviéndose a sonrojar al recordar los brazos del rubio estrechando su cuerpo.

Albert sonrió al ver el rubor tiñendo las mejillas de la chica; su piel era mucho más hermosa con ese tono rojizo en su rostro y contrastaba con el hermoso brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Me da gusto haber chocado contigo, así no te puedes perder en este enorme jardín, y tienes razón. La luz que proviene del laberinto es muy cálida y hermosa como… lo eres tú - _una diosa jugando en un paraíso terrenal_ – pensaba el rubio al ver la belleza de la ojiverde - Si me permites, este simple mortal se ofrece como tu guía personal, hermosa Galatea…

- ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a la fiesta? Hay una cantidad obscena de chicas que se cortarían gustosamente un dedo por bailar contigo… estoy segura que tiene muchas admiradoras.

Albert sonrió abochornado y un leve rubor tiño sus propias mejillas.

-Yo no estoy interesado en admiradoras, mi querida Galatea. Además, prefiero ser yo el admirador… y en estos momentos estoy sumamente ocupado admirando la musa frente a mis ojos…El destino me trajo aquí precisamente en estos momentos. Dejé la fiesta porque estaba destinado a encontrarte.

Candy rió y su risa era como la melodía de un coro de ángeles: pura y divertida.

-Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos… pero si apareciste justo en el momento que yo deseaba entrar al laberinto.

Albert tomó su mano y la dirigió lentamente a sus labios, posando un suave beso en los delicados nudillos de la chica.

-Tan suave como la seda… y si el destino depara que simplemente seré tu guía esta noche… haré todo lo posible para cambiarlo. O por lo menos, trataré de convencerte de que pienses de otra manera.

El delicado roce de esa boca sobre su piel, hizo que Candy se estremeciera de pie a cabeza con la sensación de mil mariposas revoleteando locamente en su estómago.

_-¡Qué demonios me sucede! Al sentir el roce de sus labios una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo entero… ¡jamás había sentido algo como esto!- _pensó la rubia en sus adentros, tratando de controlar las sensaciones circulando por su cuerpo.

_-¡¿Qué estoy pensado?! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Va a pensar que soy un maniático! Calma… tengo que respirar y pensar… ¡NO PUEDO! Sólo puedo pensar en su piel, en su aroma embriagador… la textura… ¿cómo será besar sus labios? – _pensó el joven, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara por atrevido.

-Eh… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por el laberinto y luego discutimos los méritos de un destino predeterminado? Muchas personas no creen en eso y simplemente profesan que todo en esta vida es una serie de coincidencias que construye lo que nosotros definimos como nuestras vidas.

Albert sonrió aliviado a no recibir su rechazo… o una buena bofetada.

-Desde que nacemos, nuestro destino ya está deparado… marcando cada faceta de nuestras vidas… - comenzó a decir, a medida que entraba al laberinto con la mano de la chica aún en la suya y el sonido lejano de una fiesta sin encanto flotando en la oscuridad de la noche.

= 0 = 0 = 0 =

Al llegar al centro del laberinto, Candy quedo maravillada con tan bella vista a su alrededor. Una hermosa fuente en forma de cascada y en la orilla una ninfa sosteniendo un cántaro en sus caderas… El agua caía de la fuente rompía el silencio de la noche con su canción alegre. Alrededor de ésta, hermosas rosas blancas que eran acariciadas por el rocío la fuente.

Albert observó cómo los ojos de Candy brillaban de felicidad al ver todo el magnífico paisaje que él mismo había construido, sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos y poder tocar sus suaves labios – _Eres tan hermosa Galatea_, _nunca había sentido esta sensación, en tan solo un instante has robado mis pensamientos… ¡El destino te ha traído a mí! Eres mi Galatea… -_ pensaba el rubio mientras se perdía en el brillo de la mirada de Candy, una mirada que le traía paz… y la promesa de un amor inigualado.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la melodiosa voz de su Galatea.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Es como un paraíso! ¡Todo está lleno de paz y el aire que se respira es tan puro! – dijo la rubia maravillada. – Y la estatua de a fuente es hermosa… una verdadera obra de arte…

-Sí, la estatua es hermosa… pero más hermosa eres tú… mi querida Galatea, tu belleza no se compara con nada – expresó mientras rozaba la mejilla de Candy y acomodaba un riso detrás de su oreja haciendo que Candy se sonrojara al instante.

-¿Es verdad… lo que dices? ¿Soy… Galatea…? – preguntó un tanto nerviosa, ella sabía que iba vestida de Galatea, pero nadie había reconocido su vestuario…

- Si, eres mi Galatea y no por el disfraz que usas. Eres mi Galatea porque eres mi musa, eres hermosa y tu mirada refleja una paz incomparable. Eres la mujer perfecta… eres un sueño hecho realidad. Y yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al poder estar contigo en este instante.

-Eres… la primera persona que me dice tan hermosas palabras… - balbuceó bajando la mirada para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Las palabras del apuesto chico le llegaban al corazón…

-No bajes tu mirada… - indicó Albert mientras tomaba esa pequeña barbilla, levantando el rostro de Candy. – Todo lo que dije es verdad, jamás mentiría al decir todo lo que siento… y esto es lo que estoy sintiendo. Sé que suena raro y más cuando nos acabamos de conocer, pero es la verdad mi hermosa Galatea. ¡Llámame loco, pero eso es precisamente lo que me haces sentir!

- Si… vengo vestida de Galatea, y nadie en la fiesta había descifrado mi disfraz. Y no eres loco, porque yo también… estoy… sintiendo mí mismo… el estar contigo me llena de paz y seguridad. Aunque apenas te vi, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida… y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Albert sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su musa. Dándose valor nuevamente, acarició su mejilla y respiró profundamente impregnándose de su aroma, llenando sus sentidos con ese aroma encantador que jamás podría olvidar.

Una fuerza invisible, más fuerte que la lógica acercaba sus rostros poco a poco, como la subida de la marea. Los labios de ella parecían brillar a la luz de la luna; húmedos y expectantes, eran los labios de una virgen consagrada en el altar del amor supremo.

Al ver como esos pequeños labios parecían temblar en anticipación, Albert casi perdió su cordura, ya que su cuerpo parecía reclamarle a gritos saciar esa sed en su alma que siempre mantenía ocultada bajo un manto de sentido común e impecables modales. Mas esos labios de color rosa lo llamaban… proclamando "tú eres el dueño…" y haciendo sus dudas a un lado, tomo el mentón de la chica para depositar un terso beso. Sus labios húmedos y cálidos parecían pétalos de rosa al amanecer… y su aroma embriagador nubló sus sentidos en un instante. Sólo podía sentir esa boca, disfrutando del sabor sutil a menta y chocolate. Sin necesidad de profundizar ese beso, Albert supo el momento que sus labios se encontraron que había perdido su corazón.

-Mi nombre es Albert… y desde ahora tu más ferviente admirador, hermosa Galatea – dijo mientras separaba solo un poco sus labios de los de la rubia, no quería alejarse ni un poco del dulce néctar que emanaba de la boca de su amada.

Los sentidos de Candy aún no regresaban a ella, el maravilloso beso le robo la respiración y hasta la noción del tiempo, pero de algo estaba segura; entre los brazos de ese hombre era el lugar donde quería pasar el resto de su vida.

-Albert… que… hermoso… nombre – _al igual que tú…- _mi nombre es…

-Shh… no necesito saberlo. Tu mirada y cabello me bastan para reconocerte entre un millón de personas. Eres inolvidable… única y mía… ¡eres mi Galatea! –proclamó tocando su frente suavemente con la de Candy.

-¡Albert!

-Sí, hermosa. Desde el momento que mis labios tocaron los tuyos, te adueñaste de mi corazón… estas aquí – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la depositaba sobre su pecho fuerte y varonil- Desde ahora ese será tu lugar. ¿Crees en el destino?

-Si…

-Entonces el destino será quien escriba este maravilloso momento, el destino es quien nos guiará… es quien me trajo hacia a ti y será lo que siempre me mantenga a tu lado… y esto que estamos sintiendo los dos es solamente el comienzo, mi amada Galatea… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¡Si Albert, si quiero!

= 0 = 0 = 0 =

-¿Dónde está Candy? ¿La has visto, Stear? – preguntó Patty muy preocupada por su amiga, ya que sabía que Candy no era asidua a ese tipo de fiestas.

-No Patty, no la he visto para nada. Me habías dicho que estaba con el odioso de Niel.

-Sí, estaba con él… pero al parecer ya no. Mira, Niel esta con Daisy… Me preocupa no ver a Candy…

-Tranquila amor, de seguro Candy anda caminando por el jardín, ya sabes que a ella no le agradan este tipo de fiestas, y no te preocupes, ella estará bien… siempre se ha sabido defender de todo.

-Si lo sé, es algo que admiro de ella, es muy fuerte… No me preocupo por eso; la que me preocupa es Annie… presiento que le va a hacer algo a Elisa. Sabes que no se llevan muy bien y la cara que tiene Annie quiere decir que va a hacer alguna travesura.

-¡Pues yo la veo muy feliz bailando con Archie! Mira, no se dejan de abrazar… pero si le llega a hacer algo a Elisa, eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo… - rió muy divertido el pelinegro

-¡Stear! – replicó Patty algo molesta por la broma de su novio.

-Ja, ja, ja, oh vamos Patty, sabes que Elisa se merece eso y más. Candy está bien y Annie sabe lo que hace – añadió Stear abrazando y besando a su novia para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Tienes razón Stear, creo que me estoy preocupando de mas, las chicas estarán bien. Gracias mi amor por comprenderme siempre – profesó la chica besando a su novio apasionadamente.

Stear la recibió gustoso y correspondió al beso apasionado de su novia, perdiéndose en la dulzura de sus labios y deseándola más que nunca. Él siempre admiro a Patricia por ser una hermosa chica, a pesar que en un principio era algo tímida, poco a poco se fueron conociendo y enamorándose más. Patty aun no lo sabía pero Stear decidió desde el primer día que la conoció que ella sería la madre de sus hijos. Era su complemento y nadie lo entendía mejor que su amada…

Terminando el beso, Stear la miró fijamente y sonrió con ternura.

-¡Wow! Creo que voy a hacer que te preocupes más seguido por tus amigas para recibir magníficos besos como este… - expresó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¡Stear, que cosas dices! – pronunció la chica muy apenada por las palabras de su novio.

-Es la verdad amor, besas como una diosa… soy el hombre más afortunado de tener una novia como tú. ¡Te amo Patty!

-Y yo a ti Stear…

= 0 = 0 = 0 =

Mientras en la mansión se llevaba a cabo una ruidosa fiesta que parecía no tener fin, en el centro del laberinto una pareja de enamorados era cobijado por resplandor de la luna… que era testigo silenciosa de tiernas miradas de amor. No hacían falta palabras, sus cuerpos se comunicaban a través de la mirada, sus corazones latían en unísono.

Ahí sentados en el pasto ambos enamorados se encontraban abrazados y escuchando el latir de sus corazones. Albert, como buen caballero, protegía a su amada con la firmeza de sus brazos para resguardarla de las ráfagas de viento que ocasionalmente llegaban a ellos.

Candy mantenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, era una sensación tan maravillosa, que pensaba que ese era su lugar, su refugio… su hogar. Al estar así podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Albert y estaba segura que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo.

_-Si esto es un sueño… no quiero despertar… por favor que no sea un sueño como los muchos que he tenido, en los cuales siempre despierto sola… _- eran los pensamientos de la rubia, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, volvía a abrirlos para poder despertar del supuesto sueño… pero al ver al apuesto rubio de ojos azules, no podía creer que fuera realidad.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amada Galatea? – preguntó el rubio susurrándole al oído.

-Pienso… en que esto puede ser solo un sueño… y puede ser que este momento solo exista en mi imaginación – reiteró la ojiverde un tanto melancólica.

-No es ningún sueño… y si así lo fuera, jamás quisiera despertar, para poder tenerte siempre entre mis brazos.

-Todo lo que dices suena maravilloso Albert… pero apenas y nos conocemos, y no sabes ni mi nombre. Podría ser una asesina o maniática… o tú, podrías estar… comprometido… con alguien – espetó con franqueza la rubia.

-Pues si fueras una asesina, serías la asesina más hermosa del mundo; y maniática no creo que seas, porque aquí el que está loco… soy yo, pero loco por ti. Y en cuanto a algún compromiso – hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró suavemente- solo puede decirte que mi único compromiso es mi carrera, para poder ayudar a mi padre, y mi corazón solo tiene espacio para una hermosa rubia ojiverde con pecas hermosas.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que es el destino? Nos hace jugadas maravillosas y me mandó a este laberinto para conocerte.

-Así es mi quería Galatea, el destino es algo de lo que no podemos escapar. Sí, es verdad, que cada quien forja su destino pero los hilos invisibles siempre te llevan hacia esa persona a la que estas predestinado. Y es por eso que estoy aquí… a tu lado, y teniéndote entre mis brazos, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Albert… ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta? - dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, te aseguro que lo que conteste será con honestidad – replicó el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no quieres saber mi nombre? – hizo su pregunta terminando en un gran suspiro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la expectativa de la respuesta del rubio.

Albert se enterneció por el tono en que la rubia hizo la pregunta, deslizando su mano por su cabello y acariciando su tersa mejilla. Tomó su mentón y lo alzó un poco para que pudiera verlo directo a los ojos, dando otro suspiro antes de contestar.

-No es que no quiera saber tu nombre hermosa… lo que pasa es que quiero saber tu nombre la próxima vez que nos veamos. Por eso no quiero que acabe esta noche- hizo una gran pausa - porque… porque… mañana salgo de viaje a Norteamérica y regresaré hasta dentro de dos meses a Inglaterra – se detuvo un poco y con su dedo recorrió los labios de Candy, tratando de contener su deseo de besarla - Por eso quiero llevarte en mis sueños, quiero que seas mi musa durante todo ese tiempo… quiero que sigas siendo mi Galatea. Y cuando regrese podré verte sin obstáculos y saber tu nombre para… para poder seguir con todo esto que sentimos… para poder tenerte en mi vida y no dejarte nunca más. Por eso te pregunto si crees en el destino; porque sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos, lo siento en mi corazón.

-¡Oh, Albert…! Yo siento lo mismo, sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos… No importa cuán lejos estemos, si nuestras almas siempre estarán juntas. Y me encantaría poder verte nuevamente a tu regreso.

-Es por eso que quiero dejarlo al destino… sé que es muy fácil poder llamarte o mandarte un e-mail, pero no sería lo mismo, no podría tocar tu piel, besar tu boca o impregnarme de tu aroma… pero tampoco me gustaría perderte, mi amada Galatea.

-Pienso lo mismo… y tampoco quiero perderte, pero podemos ayudar un poco al destino ¿No crees?

-¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo? - preguntó sin entender lo que la rubia quería decirle.

Candy, lentamente llevo sus manos a su cuello, desabrochando una pequeña cadena que traía. Cuando se la quitó, la depositó lentamente en las manos del rubio. Era una hermosa cadena con un dije en forma de corazón que tenía la letra C con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. Esa cadena nunca se la quitaba ya que era un regalo de su madre.

-Esta cadena es lo más valioso que tengo en la vida… no por su precio, sino por lo que representa en mi vida. Quiero que a partir de ahora la lleves siempre contigo y veas la forma de devolvérmela – hizo una pausa, no podía contener su nerviosismo. Su labio inferior temblaba, sentía como si estuviera dando sus votos matrimoniales – con ella, te llevas mi corazón, y solo estará a salvo contigo.

Albert sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, esa chica era maravillosa, simplemente estaba perdido ante ella. Todos sus amores pasados se esfumaron sin consideración alguna, todo lo que sufrió en la vida se veía recompensado por este momento. Sin duda había encontrado al amor de su vida.

-Galatea… yo me llevo tu corazón pero tú te quedas con el mío – el rubio llevó sus manos al pecho, y sin que Candy se diera cuenta se quitó el pisa corbata. Era una pequeña A de oro y con un pequeño zafiro en el centro, Albert adoraba ese pin ya que era un regalo de su abuelo. Y con la misma devoción que la rubia había entregado su joya. Él, tomo su delicada mano y lo depositó en ella – Esta es mi joya más preciada, sé que también encontrarás la forma de regresármela y cuando lo hagas sabrás que jamás te dejare ir. Cuando estas dos joyas vuelvan a sus respectivos dueños, nuestro amor será infinito.

-Serán los dos meses más largos de mi vida… - respondió la ojiverde derramando lágrimas.

Albert limpio sus lágrimas y le dio un tierno beso sobre cada una de ellas, tratando de borrar el rastro de tristeza.

-Lo sé… solamente te puedo pedir que me esperes por favor… son solo dos meses mi amor… ¿me esperarás?

-¡Toda la vida!

Sus bocas se unieron deseando que el mañana retrasara su llegada para poder disfrutar de la calidez creciendo en sus corazones. Albert saboreó la boca de la chica con pericia, sus labios y lengua acariciando esa boca virginal que poco a poco lo llevaba a un edén privado, donde sus problemas y cavilaciones se olvidaban, siendo reemplazados un sentimiento de bienestar increíble.

Candy, por su parte, se sorprendió por la respuesta tan fuera de carácter de su propio cuerpo. Su lengua parecía cobrar vida propia, explorando y degustando una boca que le parecía tan familiar como desconocida. ¡Jamás había sentido eso con ningún chico!

-No me olvides...- susurró Albert contra el cálido aliento de la chica.

-No puedo... tengo tu sabor tatuado en mi corazón...- contestó Candy, deseando por la enésima vez que esa noche mágica durara para siempre.

-Te encontraré...- declaró Albert, cerrando sus ojos y topando su frente tiernamente en la frente tersa y despejada de Candy.

-Y yo te estaré esperando... En el museo nacional de Londres...

-Llevare el almuerzo- proclamó Albert

-En dos meses te veré frente al retrato de Galatea... mi Pigmalión

-Ahí estaré, mi diosa... mi musa...

Y con el sonido gentil de la fuente serenado su nuevo amor, los jóvenes rubios disfrutaron de otro tierno beso, a la vez que dos corazones comenzaban a latir en compas como uno solo.

_Continuara…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

[1] La obra de teatro _Pigmalión_ fue publicada en 1913 por George Bernard Shaw y está basada en el relato de Ovidio _Pigmalión_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las chicas por sus reviews, cada uno de ellos me saco una sonrisa.


End file.
